Hajimete no Kisu wa
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakan ciuman pertamanya. Tak terkecuali mereka, anggota Kiseki no Sedai maupun rekan tim basketnya. Lalu, bagaimana kisah ciuman pertama mereka? / super short drabbles, random, OOC, open request. Lots of Yaoi or Yuri or Straight.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya no Hajimete no Kisu

_"Hajimete no kisu wa dare to shita ka?"_

* * *

**_Hajimete no Kisu wa_**

_Kuroko no Basket __© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

___Hajimete no Kisu wa arichu13_

___**Warning: **May contains of BL, AU, gaje, typos, OOC, drabbles sependek-pendeknya, satu chapter bisa cuma berapa ratus word lol, dll. Don't like don't read. I do open request session. Feel free to request the character._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter I: Kuroko Tetsuya no Hajimete no Kisu_**

_Hajimete no kisu wa Kagami-kun to shita._

Aku ingat. Bagaimanapun aku masih ingat. Hari itu, di Seirin. Latihan basket baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan semuanya sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal Kagami-_kun_ dan aku. Aku beristirahat karena kelelahan sementara Kagami-_kun_ menungguku. Aku tak memaksanya menunggu, tetapi ia sendiri yang mau menunggu. Yah, bukan masalah, sih. Aku malah senang ia mau menungguku.

Akhirnya setelah merasa cukup istirahat, aku bangkit dan mengganti pakaian. "Oi, cepat," panggil Kagami-_kun_. Aku mendelik.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menunggu, Kagami-_kun_," kataku dengan nada yang agak menyebalkan. Kagami-_kun_ hanya menghela napas, tetapi tetap menungguku. Melihatnya menungguku malah membuatku ingin berlama-lama berganti pakaian dan membuatnya makin menunggu. Jadilah aku mengganti pakaianku lama sekali. Yang kudapati begitu keluar ruang ganti adalah kosong. Kagami-_kun_ pasti sudah pulang karena bosan menungguku. Jujur aku agak kecewa. Tapi biarlah, siapapun pasti malas menungguku.

"Ayo, cepat," panggil sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh kaget. Ternyata Kagami-_kun_ masih ada di sini menungguku. Hanya saja ia menunggu di luar _gym_. Seulas senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirku. Aku langsung berlari mendekati Kagami-_kun_.

"Kagami-_kun_ kenapa menungguku?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Kagami-_kun_ mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo kita makan," ujarnya, tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Kagami-_kun_ tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kami melangkah bersisian menuju restoran tempat kami biasa makan.

Dan aku begitu kaget begitu mendapati ternyata restorannya cukup penuh.

"Bagaimana ini, Kagami-_kun_?" tanyaku kecewa dengan wajah datar. Kagami-_kun_ mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, kita beli saja. Nanti kita makan di taman." Dan akhirnya kami memutuskan membeli makanan. Tidak makanan juga, sih. Kagami-_kun_ membeli hamburger banyak-banyak sementara aku hanya membeli _vanilla milkshake_. Kami pun berjalan kembali menuju taman yang tadi kami lewati. Tentu saja tamannya kosong. Hari ini sudah cukup malam. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa restoran itu penuh malam ini. Kami duduk bersisian di bangku taman yang ada di pojok taman. Dari bangku ini kami bisa melihat jalanan sehingga bisa mengetahui adakah pejalan kaki yang lewat atau apa.

Kami menikmati menu kami. Aku dengan _milkshake_ dan Kagami-_kun_ dengan hamburger. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tampaknya ia menikmati sekali makanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami-_kun_ begitu menyadari aku menatapnya dari tadi. "Kau mau?"

"Uh? Oh, tidak," aku menggeleng kaku dan menatap _milkshake_-ku. Sekarang gantian Kagami-_kun_ yang menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kuroko." Kagami-_kun_ memanggilku. Sontak aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibirku. Mataku terbelalak dan aku langsung mencoba menarik kepalaku. Sayangnya gagal. Tangan Kagami-_kun_ dengan sigap telah menahan kepalaku agar tak bisa memisahkan ciuman ini.

Ciuman berlangsung sekitar satu menit. Kagami-_kun_ bahkan sempat menjelajahi dalam mulutku sampai akhirnya aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa it—" aku mengelap bibirku. Wajahku merah padam. "Apa-apaan itu, Kagami-_kun_?! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

"Aku hanya mau merasakan _vanilla milkshake_-mu itu," Kagami-_kun_ mengangkat bahu. Kulihat semburat merah di wajahnya sedikit. "Dan ternyata rasanya sangat manis," ia menjilat sudut bibirnya. Sikapnya membuat wajahku makin merah padam.

"Kagami-_kun_ menyebalkan," aku menyenggol bahunya sedikit, sambil menyembunyikan senyum tipis dan semburat merah di wajahku.

**_= End =_**

* * *

**A/N: **LOLOLOLOL I'M NOT SORRY YESSSS

/plak

Suman sudah menciptakan fanfic ini. Rii lagi ada di hotel di Bandung dan Rii bosen tapi Rii yakin gabakal bisa nyelesain fanfic dalam semalem akhirnya Rii bikin drabble ini. Drabble yang plot-plotnya tercipta pas perjalanan Jakarta-Bandung dari jam tiga sore sampe jam delapan malem. Wao macetnya.

Duh ngapain curhat.

Kayy, Rii tau fanfic nya sependek ini tapi emang satu chapter cuma satu kisu doang /dor jadi satu chapter cuma ada entah berapa ratus kata orz orz orz. Scene kisu juga cuma dikit sih orz orz orz. I'm not sorry.

Nah, nanti kulanjutkan lagi kalo begitu sampe Jakarta atep rumah udah selesai. Sekalian ff lain juga uwowowo.

Mind to review and request? Sankyuu~!


	2. Kise Ryouta no Hajimete no Kisu

_"Hajimete no kisu wa dare to shita ka?"_

* * *

**_Hajimete no Kisu wa_**

_Kuroko no Basket __© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

___Story by **arichu13**. Do not copy it without Rii's permission._

___**Warning: **May contains of BL, AU, gaje, typos, OOC, drabbles sependek-pendeknya, satu chapter bisa cuma berapa ratus word lol, dll. Don't like don't read. I do open request session. Feel free to request the character._

___This chapter requested by **Hepta Py **dan **Hikaru Tamano**_

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter II: Kise Ryouta no Hajimete no Kisu_**

_Hajimete no kisu wa Aominecchi to shita-ssu._

Iya. Memang. Memang Aominecchi orang yang paling hebat. Dia memang panutanku. Di luar kemampuannya bermain basket dan wajahnya yang cukup keren walau kulitnya _dim_, Aominecchi juga termasuk orang yang penuh kejutan. Itulah yang membuatku kagum padanya. Hei, jangan hanya melihatnya yang di Touo, lihatlah juga Aominecchi yang ada di Teikou. Aominecchi di Touo jadi mengerikan. Sudah begitu kulitnya tambah _dim_ pula.

Ah, aku hanya bercanda-_ssu_.

Bagaimana pun Aominecchi tetap yang paling kukagumi. Di luar seberapa _hentai_ dan menyebalkan dia, tetap saja Aominecchi yang paling hebat. Hn, kalian semua juga sudah tahu kan bagaimana aku bertemu Aominecchi? Cara pertemuannya memang menyebalkan, tapi dialah yang menjadi cahayaku. Di luar keremangan kulitnya, oke? Aku bercanda-_ssu_. Yah, kalian tahu, kan? Saat Aominecchi tak sengaja melempar bola padaku, aku melihatnya dan tertarik mencoba bermain basket. Dan jadilah aku yang sekarang. Seorang model tampan proporsional yang sangat jago basket. Hahaha, aku boleh memuji diriku sendiri kan-_ssu_?

Jadi kembali lagi ke tema awal. Masalah siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil mencuri _hajimete no kisu_-ku, kan? Hm, bukan dari para _fans_, bukan dari perempuan. _Hajimete no kisu_-ku dicuri dari Aominecchi. Dan jujur saja, aku sangat senang _hajimete no kisu_-ku diambil oleh Aominecchi-_ssu_! Jujur saja, aku sudah sejak lama mengharapkan ciuman pertama dari Aominecchi, sejak pertama kali melihatnya bermain basket secara langsung. Dan waktu itu rasanya aku sangat bahagia. Ciumannya berlangsung lama dan rasanya amat manis, di luar dugaanku._  
_

Jadi begini, aku tak ingat tepatnya tanggal berapa, tapi yang jelas aku sudah bergabung di klub basket SMP Teikou. Ya, memang sudah lama sekali. Saat itu hari sudah malam, dan latihan sudah selesai. Semua sudah pulang, termasuk Kurokocchi dan Momocchi. Hanya tinggal aku dan Aominecchi saat itu. Aku masih duduk di bangku di ruang ganti, mengeluh soal latihan yang sangat keras dan tentu saja, kekalahanku dari _one on one_ dengan Aominecchi. Aku memang belum terbiasa dengan latihan keras di klub basket Teikou saat itu. Ya, jadi kalian bisa menebak, aku mendapat ciuman pertama itu tidak begitu lama setelah aku masuk klub basket SMP Teikou. Pokoknya yang jelas aku masih belum terbiasa sekali dengan latihan kerasnya tetapi setiap selesai latihan selalu meminta Aominecchi bermain _one on one_ denganku. Hari ini Momocchi dan Kurokocchi sudah pulang duluan karena Aominecchi yang meminta. Dia bilang aku meminta bermain dengannya sampai tidak kuat bergerak lagi, dan ia yakin permainan itu tak akan cepat selesai. Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali akhirnya Momocchi mau pulang juga. Kalau Kurokocchi, sih, gampang sekali memintanya pulang duluan. Dia memang baik-_ssu_! Tapi kalau Momocchi... uh, susah sekali menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Momocchi juga mau pulang duluan karena Kurokocchi berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang. Kurokocchi memang paling mengerti suasana.

Jadi begitulah. Aku duduk di bangku ruang ganti, dan tiba-tiba Aominecchi duduk di sampingku. Aominecchi menyandarkan bahunya padaku saat itu. Dan aku langsung kesal. "Aominecchi! Kau berkeringat! Jangan menempel padaku seperti itu!" gerutuku, tetapi tidak mengubah posisiku maupun mendorong Aominecchi dari sampingku. Sikapku itu membuatnya tertawa pelan. Dan tawa itu membuatku senang.

"Aahh, Kise, kau memang sangat menarik," ujar Aominecchi kemudian. Aku menoleh hendak membantah, tetapi begitu aku menoleh, Aominecchi malah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku tersentak kaget. Kalau yang menciumku bukan Aominecchi pasti sudah kudorong, karena aku tak menginginkan _first kiss_ dari siapapun kecuali Aominecchi.

Aku diam, menikmati ciuman itu. Hangat, lembut, manis. Kukira akan asam karena kami sama-sama berkeringat setelah latihan, tapi nyatanya ciuman itu amat terasa manis. Bibir Aominecchi sangat tegas, tapi terasa nyaman. Ciuman itu akhirnya berakhir karena aku kehabisan napas. Jangan salah sangka, ciuman itu bertahan hampir tiga menit, lho, padahal aku tanpa persiapan dan Aominecchi sempat menjelajahi mulutku dan menghitung barisan gigi di mulutku dengan lidahnya. Jadi anggap saja, itu rekor.

Aku bercanda.

Tapi memang begitu kejadiannya. Begitu Aominecchi melepas bibirnya, aku yakin melihat sekilas semburat merah di wajahnya yang tersenyum licik. Dan aku sendiri yakin wajahku semerah tomat karena rasanya sepanas penggorengan. Kuelap mulutku yang basah, rasa manisnya masih tersisa di mulutku.

"Aominecchi! Apa itu tadi?!" pekikku. Bukan kesal, tapi malu. Sementara Aominecchi hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa riangnya.

"Ahaha! Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya sambil tertawa. "Sudahlah, kau tadi terlihat terlalu manis, jadi aku tak tahan untuk tidak menciummu."

Dan jawabannya itu membuatku hanya tersenyum malu.

**_= End =_**

* * *

**A/N: **HAAIII. I'M BEEKKKK. /DOR

ANYWAY, PLEASE READ THIS.

Di ff ini kan ceritanya berbeda, tetapi saling berhubungan. Jadi, saya mau tekankan, **saya nggak janji bisa menuhin semua request pairing**. Misalnya, saya nggak bisa bikin Teikou!AkaKuro, karena di sini saya udah pake Seiring!KagaKuro. Satu lagi, **saya nggak mau menfokuskan ke satu pairing**. Jadi di sini Rii cuma bisa kasih hint, Rii gabisa bikin misalnya; AoKise itu kekasih atau apa. Soalnya di sini saya bikin bukan khusus satu pairing begitu, di sini ada straight, yaoi, dan mungkin yuri. Yuri nggak tau ya... Tapi intinya saya nggak mau menfokuskan di satu pairing karena ini bukan fanfic khusus pairing tertentu. Terakhir, **saya tetap mengutamakan OTP**. Trollolol. Nggak fokus suatu pairing bukan berarti segala pairing saya terima ya /dor. Tenang, kalo nyambung dan bisa pasti saya bikin, tapi yang nggak nyantol di hati saya kayak AkaMido pasti nggak bakal bisa saya bikin. Uwowowow. I'm sorry.**  
**

Anyway, itu aja. Tolong diperhatikan, ya. Terima kasih yang masih mau me-request!


	3. Midorima Shintarou no Hajimete no Kisu

_"Hajimete no kisu wa dare to shita ka?"_

* * *

**_Hajimete no Kisu wa_**

_Kuroko no Basket __© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

___Story by **arichu13**. Do not copy it without Rii's permission._

___**Warning: **May contains of BL, AU, gaje, typos, OOC, drabbles sependek-pendeknya, satu chapter bisa cuma berapa ratus word lol, dll. Don't like don't read. I do open request session. Feel free to request the character._

___Also requested by **Abi**._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter III: Midorima Shintarou no Hajimete no Kisu_**

_Hajimete no kisu wa Takao to shita nodayo._

Dan itu tidak berarti baik. Bisa dibilang buruk malah. Dan itu amat sangat mengerikan. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, sebenarnya, tetapi karena kalian bertanya padaku _siapa_ ciuman pertamaku, aku mau tak mau mengatakannya.

Ya, ya, aku mengingatnya. Aku tak mungkin lupa walau aku mau melupakannya. Dia benar-benar pencuri yang telah mencuri sebuah ciuman pertama dariku. Ciuman penting yang seharusnya kudapatkan karena aku _menginginkannya_.

Ya, aku tak menginginkannya. _Mana mungkin_ aku _menginginkannya_. Aku tak pernah menginginkan _ciuman pertamaku_ dicuri olehnya. _Dicuri_. Bukan kuberikan padanya. Dan dia bukan meminta padaku, tapi mencurinya dariku. Ia bahkan tak bertanya apa aku menginginkan ciuman itu tau tidak.

Dan yang lebih parah adalah, dia tidak tanggung-tanggung dan aku _terpaksa_ menikmatinya. _Terpaksa_. Perlu kutekankan? Terpaksa. Aku tidak menikmatinya karena aku mau, tetapi aku terpaksa menikmatinya.

Oh, terserah, itu bukan urusan kalian. Dan kutekankan, _saat ini_ wajahku tidak merah padam seperti yang kalian kira. Jika memang merah, pasti karena sinar matahari. Hari ini panas sekali.

Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu kuperpanjang lagi. Sekarang akan kuceritakan pengalaman ciuman pertamaku yang _menyebalkan_ itu.

Aku tak peduli kapan itu terjadi, tapi yang jelas hari itu sangat dingin. Dan yang jelas aku sudah ada di Shuutoku.

Jadi, hari itu orang tua Takao sedang pergi ke rumah saudaranya dan menginap sehingga Takao hanya sendirian di rumahnya. Ia berkata padaku kalau ia takut ditinggalkan sendiri di rumahnya, jadi ia memaksaku menginap dengannya. Awalnya aku menolak, tentu saja. Tapi setelah negosiasi panjang yang kupikir tanpa akhir seperti negosiasi untuk melihat ramalan _Oha-Asa_ bersama atau membelikan _lucky item_ untukku, akhirnya ia berhasil membujukku menginap di rumahnya. Takao terlihat begitu senang begitu mengetahui aku setuju menginap di rumahnya, padahal aku juga mengajukan negosiasi berupa ia harus mau kusuruh melakukan apapun.

"Syukurlah Shin-_chan_ mau menginap di rumahku! Aku bisa mati ketakutan kalau Shin-_chan_ tak ada sementara orang tuaku juga pergi!" begitu katanya begitu aku setuju.

"Mati saja," ujarku kalem menanggapi kata-katanya yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Takao berpura-pura menangis lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Nanti kalau aku mati Shin-_chan_ pasti rindu padaku," katanya dan kemudian tertawa.

"Tidak akan."

"Jahatnyaaa!" Takao berpura-pura menangis lalu melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leherku. Setelah itu ia menarik kacamataku dan memakainya. "Kalau begitu, ayo, Shin-_chan_!" Takao menarik tanganku hingga aku cukup dekat dengannya lalu ia melingkarkan lengannya di antara lipatan sikuku dan menuntunku menuju ke rumahnya dengan riang.

Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah. Demi dibelikan _lucky item_.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Takao. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menarikku masuk. Sementara itu aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Takao tak melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh_ terhadapku._  
_

Dan untung ia benar-benar tak melakukan hal aneh yang di luar batas kewajaran. Selain ciuman itu, tentu saja.

Kembali ke kisah ciuman itu.

Hari sudah cukup malam dan terasa sangat dingin. Aku dan Takao duduk bersisian di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah _dorama_. _Dorama_ yang menyebalkan. Terlalu romantis. Aku tidak suka. Tapi Takao pernah menontonnya dan katanya cukup bagus untuk _dorama_ _shoujo_ karena memiliki _ending_ yang _angst_. Mendengar kata-kata _ending_ _angst_ membuatku sedikit tertarik menontonnya. Jadi aku menontonnya dengan Takao. Itu pun karena ia memaksaku.

"Setelah ini akan ada adegan di mana si laki-laki terbangun dari komanya dan si gadis akan menciumnya," jelas Takao iseng. Aku menghela napas. Aku tak peduli. Aku belum pernah ciuman dan aku tidak suka ciuman. Ciuman pertamaku juga harus diambil oleh orang yang kusukai.

"Hm."

"_Nee_, Shin-_chan_..."

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah ciuman?"

Aku nyaris tersedak keripik kentang yang sedang kumakan mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?!" teriakku.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Takao mengangkat bahu.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah!" teriakku dan aku melihat ekspresinya tampak puas. Puas seperti baru menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, mau coba?"

"Apa—"

Dan aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku karena bibirku dihalangi oleh bibirnya. Tepat di saat film sedang memperlihatkan adegan ciuman yang dibilang Takao tadi. Aku tersentak kaget dan nyaris mendorongnya. Entah kenapa aku tidak mendorongnya. Tidak, aku tidak menyukai ciuman itu. Tidak sama sekali.

Ciuman berlangsung sekitar satu menit sampai aku benar-benar mendorongnya. Wajahku terasa panas. Tidak, wajahku tidak memerah, kok, aku yakin. Jangan salah sangka.

Takao tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tapi aku yakin semburat merah muncul di pipinya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada riang. Aku mendelik melihatnya. Kuusap mulutku yang basah.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" pekikku saat itu juga.

**_= End =_**

* * *

**A/N:** Hai again. Kali ini di request sama Abi via Twitter (at rokumanru). Berhubung gue nggak bisa nyelesain RiEren BDSM mau pun fanfic lainnya buat Abi, akhirnya gue nyelesain yang ini. /alesan

lololol no particular reason anyway. I just want to make it anyway anyway.

Need more request, anyway. Just request as you want to!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Haizaki Shougo no Hajimete no Kisu

_"Hajimete no kisu wa dare to shita ka?"_

* * *

**_Hajimete no Kisu wa_**

_Kuroko no Basket __© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

___Story by **arichu13**. Do not copy it without Rii's permission._

___**Warning: **May contains of BL, AU, gaje, typos, OOC, drabbles sependek-pendeknya, satu chapter bisa cuma berapa ratus word lol, dll. Don't like don't read. I do open request session. Feel free to request the character._

_It's been requested by **Belgium Waffle**. Also, this chapter will be so ero I think._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter IV: Haizaki Shougo no Hajimete no Kisu_**

_Hajimete no kisu wa Nijimura-san to shita._

Memang. Ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh Nijimura-_san_. Memang, kalian sendiri tahu dia orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Mukanya saja sudah tampak mesum, apalagi sifatnya. Oke, aku tahu ini aib, tetapi memang _dia _yang telah mencuri keperjakaan bibir dan tubuhku. Ya, ya, aku memang sering _melakukannya _dengan berbagai macam perempuan, tetapi _dialah_ yang pertama mencuri segalanya dariku. Kalian juga tahu kan betapa menyebalkan kapten Teikou yang satu ini?

Kalian tahu, Nijimura-_san_ itu kapten menyebalkan yang selalu menyiksaku kalau aku kabur latihan. Dia menyebalkan, selalu menghukumku dengan meraepku tiap kali aku bolos latihan padahal dia sendiri tahu aku malas latihan. Dasar tukang modus. Ditambah lagi dia selalu melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Sialan.

Oh, oke, jangan buat aku terpaksa mengingat kenangan mengerikan itu ukh.

Kita kembali lagi. Aku tak mau berlama-lama menceritakan pengalaman menyebalkan ini pada kalian. Asal kalian tahu, Nijimura-_san_ jarang sekali menciumku, bahkan di saat 'hukuman' berlangsung ia tak pernah sengaja menciumku. Apa saja demi menyumpal mulutku kecuali bibirnya sendiri. Entah itu sapu tangan, jeruk, benda _miliknya_, tangannya, atau apa saja asal bukan bibirnya sendiri. Dia pasti beralasan tak mau membuat mulutnya sendiri kotor karena harus menciumku. Dasar gila. Dia sudah _mengotori_ tubuhnya sendiri dengan _melakukannya_ bersamaku tapi tak mau _mengotori _bibirnya. Jangankan tubuhnya, _image_-nya dan _image_-ku telah hancur karena hukuman yang diberikannya kepadaku, kalian tahu? Mereka menganggap Nijimura-_san_ adalah seorang kapten modus yang _gay_ sementara mereka menganggapku sebagai seorang _masochist tsundere_. Bayangkan, _masochist tsundere_. _Masochist_ dan _tsundere_. Hah! Sejak kapan aku ini _tsundere_? Sejak kapan aku yang hobi memainkan perasaan perempuan ini adalah seorang _tsundere_?

Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan mereka tentang Nijimura-_san_, tetapi anggapan tentangku? Hei, _masochist tsundere_? Bahkan kata-kata _tsundere_ tak ada dalam kamusku. Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan cewek _tsundere_, mencoba menggodanya, sih, pernah, tetapi ia langsung menggamparku dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Apalagi itu? Aku? _Tsundere_? Jangan bermimpi!

Ya, ya, kita kembali lagi. Aku sudah emosi.

Jadi hari itu kami sedang latihan. Entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Aku tidak sudi menerima hukuman kalau hari itu. Ah, persetan karena apa, tetapi aku sama sekali benar-benar tak ingin mendapat hukuman hari itu. Jadilah dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku ikut berlatih.

Latihan baru berlangsung setengah dan aku sudah kelelahan. Aku benci latihan di Teikou, latihannya sangat keras, bikin capek saja. Karena itu aku duduk di _bench_ saja, saking kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhku. Aku mengambil minuman dan meminumnya, lalu mengelap keringat yang mengalir di daguku dengan punggung tanganku. Ukh, panas sekali, melelahkan. Lalu aku menyadarinya, Nijimura-_san_ menatapku dari jauh. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Aku memberikan tatapan berkode mengusirnya, tetapi ia malah tersenyum dan mendekatiku. Dia gila atau bodoh atau apa?

Nijimura-_san_ duduk di sampingku. Dekat sekali sampai bahu kami bersentuhan. Aku menggeser beberapa meter. "Kenapa kau menjauh, hah?" tanya Nijimura-_san_. Aku mendecak. "Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?"

"Sangat tidak suka," jawabku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan beruntung aku melihat Momoi. Mantap, dadanya besar sekali. Kalau dia bukan _milik_ Aomine pasti sudah kuraep saja dia.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka aku di sini?" tanya Nijimura-_san_ sekali lagi. Aku mendecak kesal lagi. Orang ini sangat mengganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, padahal aku sedang menikmati pemandangan dada Momoi yang kebetulan sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang juga cukup _oppai._

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tahu. Pergi sana."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau pergi?" Nijimura-_san_ makin dekat denganku. Ia menggigit daun telingaku dan membuatku tersentak kaget. Secara refleks dan terpaksa, aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan...

... Dia menciumku.

Dia menarik tanganku dengan tangan kanannya dan menahan belakang kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya sehingga aku tak bisa melakukan gerakan perlindungan diri atau apapun. Aku membelalakkan mata begitu ia menciumku, mencoba memberontak tapi tak bisa. Cengkeramannya di tanganku dan belakang kepalaku sangat keras, aku tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Hmff—" aku terus mencoba mendorongnya. Sialan, kenapa orang ini begitu kuat dan aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkannya, sih?!

Ciumannya berlangsung sangat lama. Bahkan sampai napasku nyaris habis. Aku bingung, kenapa dia bisa menahan napasnya selama itu?

Tapi bukannya melepas ciumannya, ia malah memaksakan lidahnya masuk dan menelusuri tiap sudut mulutku dan mencoba menghitung tiap baris gigiku. Aku mencoba mendorong lidahnya keluar dengan lidahku, tetapi lagi-lagi tenaganya lebih kuat daripadaku. Ditambah aku yang sudah kelelahan, semakin mudah baginya untuk menjelajahi mulutku. Wajahku terasa sepanas penggorengan saat itu. Sialan. Lalu karena aku sangat kelelahan, akhirnya aku terpaksa mencengkeram bahunya dan bertumpu padanya. Aku yakin, kalau saat itu kita sedang tidak latihan, tangannya pasti sudah menjelajahi setiap sudut tubuhku dan memainkan _milikku_ dan berujung _memasukkannya _ke dalamku.

Dia baru melepaskan ciumannya begitu aku nyaris pingsan. Segaris saliva menghubungkan mulutnya dengan mulutku. Kesempatan itu kuambil untuk mengatur napasku. Nijimura-_san_ menatapku lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi _sadist_ yang datar. Tampak sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Tiba-tiba ia menciumku lagi, sekilas, lalu menggigit bagian bibir bawahku sampai membuatku nyaris terlompat kaget.

"He—hei! Ap—apa-apaan kau?!" pekikku tertahan. Aku menoleh kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada yang melihat, dan anehnya tak ada yang melihat. Syukurlah. "Ba—bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

"Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Mereka sudah tahu apa yang selalu kulakukan, kok."

"Sialan! Na—nanti tak akan ada perempuan yang mau denganku lagi, bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum licik dan mengelap bibirku yang basah dengan jari telunjuknya. "Artinya kau _milikku_, kan? Lagipula kau tampak begitu erotis. Salahmu sendiri menjadi begitu erotis dan menggoda."

"Da—dasar bodoh!" pekikku sekali lagi dan hanya disambut oleh tawanya.

Sementara itu, semenjak ciuman itu, jika dia menghukumku, ia pasti lebih sering menciumku dan menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Entah apa maksudnya.

**_= End =_**

* * *

**A/N:** Etto, saya kembali. Pertama, saya mau mengatakan sesuatu. Saya lihat ada yang request AkaKuro dan KiKuro di review untuk chapter tiga saya, saya mau tanya nih, kalian udah baca A/N chapter dua belom? Kalo belom, tolong dibaca ya supaya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ya emang Rii orang yang mengecewakan, sih. Jadi maaf ya, AkaKuro, KiKuro, atau pairing-pairing yang crack dan nggak dapet feels di manga/anime nya nggak bisa saya buat ya, gomen ne. Rii emang seenaknya orz orz.

Yah, ada juga sih pairing yang mungkin Rii buat atau dapet feels nya, tapi gomen ne Rii tetep mengutamakan OTP orz orz orz soalnya kalo bikin yang bukan OTP entar malah maksa dan feels nya nggak dapet orz orz orz emang Rii anak yang egois. Gomen.

Un... sekian aja, sih. Tapi Rii tetep seneng kalo ada request karena Rii juga bingung mau bikin kayak apa orz orz. Jadi, jangan lelah me-request tapi tetap diperhatikan pesan-pesanku, ya!

Regards,

Rii


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi no Hajimete no Kisu

_"Hajimete no kisu wa dare to shita ka?"_

* * *

**_Hajimete no Kisu wa_**

_Kuroko no Basket __© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

___Story by **Arisu Sakura**. Do not copy it without Rii's permission._

___**Warning: **May contains of BL, AU, gaje, typos, OOC, drabbles sependek-pendeknya, satu chapter bisa cuma berapa ratus word lol, dll. Don't like don't read. I do open request session. Feel free to request the character._

_It's been requested by just **bilshie** and **Belgium Waffle.=**._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter V: Murasakibara Atsushi no Hajimete no Kisu_**

_Hajimete no kisu wa Akachin to shita._

Kalau yang namanya ciuman itu menempelkan bibir dengan bibir seperti yang kalian katakan, berarti yang pertama melakukannya denganku adalah Akachin.

Aku juga tak mengerti maksudnya, sih. Tapi yang jelas dulu aku sering mencuri makanan dari mulut Akachin, kadang-kadang yang lain juga sih. Kurochin, Kisechin, pokoknya semuanya.

Hmm, tapi kurasa yang paling pertama adalah Akachin. Kalau tidak salah. Biarkan aku mengingat dulu.

Hmm... kurasa memang dengan Akachin.

Eh? Aku harus menceritakannya? Ahh, aku malaass~

Tapi kalau kalian berjanji mau memberikanku camilan setelah aku bercerita, hm, boleh deh.

Jadi... waktu itu... kapan, ya? Kurasa saat masih kelas satu SMP. Di Teikou, kalian tahu. Pokoknya seingatku kaptennya belum diganti jadi Akachin. Itu juga kalau tidak salah.

Saat itu latihan. Lebih tepatnya, latihan sudah selesai, sih. Lalu, saat aku dipaksa membereskan bola-bola basket, tiba-tiba Akachin datang dan memanggilku.

"Murasakibara, sini," katanya. Aku mengangguk malas dan langsung membuang bolanya ke lantai lalu mendekati Akachin. Apalagi sekarang?

"Ikut aku," begitu katanya, kalau tidak salah. Aku lalu mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan, masuk ke ruang ganti. Di situ ternyata ada sebuah plastik isinya camilan. Entah sejak kapan Akachin meletakkannya di situ, aku langsung berlari dan mencoba meraihnya, tetapi Akachin keburu menarik plastiknya dan memasukkannya dalam loker.

"Tidak semudah itu, Murasakibara," Akashi menatap mata Murasakibara lekat-lekat. "Kalau kau mau..." Akachin membuka loker tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah _snack _favoritku dan membuka plastiknya. Tapi ia tak memberikannya padaku, ia meletakkannya di dalam mulutnya.

"Ambil ini."

"Hah?"

"Ambil," perintah Akachin sambil menunjuk _snack_ di mulutnya. "Tapi bukan dengan tangan, dengan mulut."

Aku menelengkan kepala bingung. "Gimana?"

"Coba rebut dari dalam mulutku," ulang Akachin. "Ngerti?" Aku terpaksa mencerna kata-katanya sampai akhirnya mengerti. Ohh, cukup menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya lalu menarik makanannya dengan lidahku. Permainan yang menarik.

Atau kalau kalian bilang, _ciuman_.

Aku berangsur mendekati, menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, lalu memaksa membuka mulutnya dengan lidahku. Lalu aku terpaksa beradu lidah dengannya untuk mengambil makanannya, sampai akhirnya aku berhasil menarik makanan dari mulutnya. Kulihat Akachin bernapas tersengal-sengal, sementara aku menikmati makananku.

"Kau cukup hebat, Murasakibara."

Begitu katanya. Dan aku tak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya.

**_= End =_**

* * *

**A/N: **HAAIIII~ Udah berapa lamakah Rii menghutang fanfic ini? :'3 OMG Rii sampe kaget bisa ngelanjutin /ha

Part ini pendek banget karena emang Mukkun itu kan pemales /ha

MAAF YA BUAT YANG NUNGGU ;A; Terima kasih juga buat yang rela nunggu uvu; ini Rii mesti curi2 kesempatan ngerjainnya sih ;w; /ha eh begitu sempet malah lupa mau bikin gimana /dor

Sebenernya nggak itu doang sih, saya galau MuraAka. Mau Mura PoV ato Aka PoV. Masalahnya adalah; kalo Aka PoV, hajimete no kisu nya Mura mau sama siapa. Kalo Mura PoV, nge fluff nya gimana /dor

AKHIRNYA JADIIII /A/ UWOWOWOWOO /hah

**ANYWAAYYYYY SAYA ADA BERITA. MAO TIDAK /hah**

IKUTAN SDANNIV#1 YOK! RAMEIN EVENT NYA YAY YAY YAY /A/

Bagi yang belum tau, SDAnniv#1 adalah sebuah event yang dibuat oleh SukaDukaAuthor untuk menyambut anniversary pertamanya. Cieee satu tahun cieee /hah

Di event ini, kalian harus buat FF ato Orific dengan satu tema yang ditentukan admin. Temanya boleh pilih, eh, maksudnya, kalian boleh bertaruh semoga milih tema yang tepat. /gak

Jadii, ada tujuh kode admin, entar kamu pilih dua pas daftar, entar dikasih temanya, dan kamu bebas pilihh~! Ayo buruan daftar dan menangkan hadiahnya!

Hadiahnya pulsa lho. Buat yang kere pulsa silahkan diikuti /ha

Kalo berminat, bisa langsung cek TL SukaDukaAuthor ato bisa tanya-tanya ke saya via PM dan Twitter! Tapi kalo via PM saya gak janji bisa langsung jawab ya OvO /dor

AYO IKUTAAAANNNNN~!

Regards,

Rii


End file.
